Various types of markers have been used over the years to help people locate their vehicles in a variety of parking areas. Typically, a car marker, such as a ribbon or a ball, is attached to a radio antenna or in some other conspicuous location on a car to provide enhanced visibility of the car in parking areas.
One of the problems frequently encountered in utilizing conventional marking devices has been the difficulty of securing such devices to a car to prevent inadvertent detachment while at the same time enabling the devices to be conveniently reoriented or removed if necessary. In many instances, for example, tools may be required to affix or remove the devices. While not an overwhelming problem, the need for tools becomes most inconvenient if the marking device must be removed at remote locations. For example, the need for tools becomes a particular nuisance if the car marker must be temporarily removed at a location such as an automatic car wash.
In other instances, suction cup mounting has been employed to eliminate the need for tools. However, the use of suction cups is not always satisfactory because suction cups require a suitable mounting surface--one that is dry, clean and relatively flat, to permit secure attachment. The tendency of suction cups to prematurely release due to temperature or pressure changes is also a problem. As a result, the marking device might be damaged or lost in the event that a user neglects to remove the device prior to driving the car.
Other conventional devices suffer from the drawback that, once mounted, such devices cannot be easily repositioned into less conspicuous orientations. In accordance with the present invention, a car locator is provided that is capable of being moved into a highly visible orientation to facilitate in the location of a car, but is also capable of being conveniently repositioned or partially disassembled if the need arises.